I Love You Too, Sonny Munroe
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: Chad steals Sonny's diary. He reads it and likes what he reads. He knows what to do. This is just pure CHANNY! CHANNY CHANNY CHANNY CHANNY!


**Hey people. This is my first Fan Fiction but dont be discouraged. I have written stories all my life. I assure you, this is just pure CHANNY! Oh, how i love me some Channy.**

**Disclaimer: As much as i wish for it, i DONT own Sonny With A Chance or any of the characters, but you ARE welcome to buy them for me!**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

I was walking down the halls of So Random! just like any other day. I only go here for one person. Sonny.  
I can't explain why i do feel this way. I mean, she's a Random.  
We're natural enemies. But i cant deny the feelings i have for her.  
I mean, i'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I dont usually care about anyone but myself, but now i find myself caring for one Sonny.  
I guess it's her big brown eyes and long brown hair, but i have felt drawn to her ever since her first day on So Random! when i stole the FroYo's off her. I feel bad for doing that, but i gave her my autograph in exchange for them. She should feel lucky.  
Anyway, back to the story. I was walking down the halls of So Random! and walked in to my sunshines dressing room (I dont have to knock, did i not mention, IM CHAD DYLAN COOPER!) when i saw her writing in what seems to be a diary.  
She had'nt noticed me yet so i walked in without making a sound and crept up behind her. In an instant, i grabbed the diary off her and ran for my dear life. I heard her screaming my name and chasing after me, but i kept on running.  
When i rounded the corner to the Mac Falls set, i knew where my destination was. My dressing room.  
There was a lock on the door, so i would just lock her out.  
And that's exactly what i did. I heard her banging on the door, yelling my name to give it back. I felt bad for doing this to my sunshine, but i wanted to know if she had written anything about me.  
I ignored her banging, and studied the blue and green cover of her diary. It said: Sonny's Diary, Do Not Read on the cover in gold stickers. I ignored the warning and opened it to see the front page with a picture of me and her standing next to each other.  
It was taken on the set of my movie (Chad Dylan Cooper: A Chad Dylan Cooper story, A Chad Dylan Cooper production).  
I was interested to find it there because i never thought she'd put a picture of us together in her diary. Maybe she did like me after all. Huh, ive never thought of that.  
I looked at myself in the picture (looking the same as usual) and then stared at my sunbeam. She had her hair up in a ponytail that day and was smiling her trademark smile. She looked beautiful in that photo (as usual) and i couldnt help but think what it would be like if she were actually mine.  
I thought about it everyday, but i never realised how easy it would be to make her fall in love with me. Turn up the charm a few more notches and then she would be putty in my hands.  
I realised Sonny's banging had stopped. Maybe she had gone back to her dressing room.  
I flicked to the next page. The first diary entry was from the first day here in Hollywood. It mainly went on about how she was excited about being on So Random! and sharing a dressing room with Tawni Hart, blah blah blah. But if it was important to Sonny, i would make an effort to make it important to me.  
I would do anything for her.  
I flicked to the newer entry's and saw that my name had come up ALOT! I smirked. Most of it was about how confusing i was, flirting one second, and being mean the next.  
I frowned. I didnt mean to be mean. Just jokingly teasing.  
But also included in these diary entries was how she loved my dirty blonde hair and how it went in my eyes and how she loved when i ran my hands through my hair. Note to self: do THAT more often.  
I turned to the diary entry she was writing before i came in and saw that it was a love confession to me. It said that as much as she hates to admit it, she thinks she is in love with me.  
My heart did a million backflips. I was so glad i could scream. But i'm not going to ruin my 'cool' image. I wanted nothing more but to run to Sonny and kiss her. And keep her forever. And never let anybody else get near her, especially guys.  
Nobody else can touch her.  
I ran out of my dressing room to find her and i did. Talking. To. One. Of. The. Mac. Fall's. Extra's. I nearly bit the guys head off. I think his name was Sam or something. I remember talking to him this morning. He seemed cool. Not anymore.  
I stormed up to them and pushed myself infront of Sonny, blocking Sam from her. "Hey, Sam, go flirt with some other girl. Leave Sonny alone" I growled, glaring daggers into him.  
He looked scared, and he then quickly scampered away.  
"Hey! I liked Sam. He wasn't like a three-named jerk-throb who steals your diary and runs off with it" Sonny yelled at me. People were staring to glance over at us.  
"Sonny, wait, i'll expla-" "No, Chad Dyaln Cooper, i'll explain. The reason you took it was because you are a jerk who just needs to read someones deepest secrets so you can tease them for the rest of their lives" Sonny screamed in my face. "I hate you! I can't believe i liked you, let alone LOVED you!" Only at that moment did Sonny realise what she said. A faint blush coming to her cheeks, she ran away with tears in her eyes.  
Oh no, what have i done?  
"Sonny!" I yelled, sprinting after her. But she was fast for a girl. I found her in her dressing room, lying face down on the couch, crying her eyes out.  
"Sonny, I-"  
"Chad, go away." A muffled Sonny said through the pillow in which her face was in. My heart nearly broke into two. Why am i such a jerk? I dont want her to be like this. I want her to be happy. With me.  
"No, Sonny, i wont." I said gently, kneeling down on the floor next to the couch she is on. "And do you want to know why?" I asked.  
She lifted her head and whispered, staring into my eyes "Because you want to tease me about falling in love with you?"  
She looked so beautiful, lynig there, staring at me. I started to get lost in those chocolate brown eyes of hers, but i had to pull this off.  
I shook my head laughing lightly and whispered back, still looking her in the eyes " No, it's because i love you too"  
She shook her head saying "Your lying. Your pulling one of your stupid pranks. Your lying" With that, she hung her head.  
Gently, I placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up. "No, I really love you. I love your laugh. I love your curly brown hair with its chocolate bangs. I love the look on your face when you get lost in my eyes. I love when i get lost in yours, it's like Chocolat Brown meeting Ocean Blue. I love the way you brighten up everybody's day. I love the way that i wake up every morning, wanting to go to work because of you. But most importantly, i love your kindness and the way you put everyone infornt of yourself, even a jerk-throb like me. I love that i can be Chad around you and not Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny Munroe, I love you"  
Then slowly, i bent down and brushed my lips against hers. She smiled into the kiss, making me kiss her fully. She wrapped her arms aroung my neck and i cradled her head. I sighed into the kiss and then pulled away slowly.  
"I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper" Sonny said with a smile on her lips, with no traces of tears anywhere on her face.  
"I love you too Sonny Munroe" I said happily.  
"I love hearing you say that, Chad Dyaln" Sonny sighed happily.  
I kissed her on the lips and said " I love you" and kissed her again and said "I love you". I continued with this before she laughed and just kissed me without letting me pull away to say i love you, so i just said it on her lips.  
"Dont ever leave me" She whispered.  
"I never will" I replied. And i know it was true. I was never leaving my sunshine. Ever.

* * *

**So...Did you enjoy? Please R&R, i would really appreciate some constructive critisism. But beware: I only write about Channy. :D**


End file.
